The Fate is in Our Hands
by Snickercorgi
Summary: This story is all about love, romance, battle, drama, and humor, I hope. (I have a terrible sense of humor) Several demigods are at the same high school, but when their school gets overrun by monsters who threaten to take over the world, they have to fight their way out and protect any mortal who comes too close. Will they be able to stop the monsters or will they perish?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I know a lot of people have done stories like this and if you don't want to read it you don't have to x3. Plz comment, or review, and I will try to update at minimum once a week, but I won't make any promises xD This is my first story and I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the characters because Rick refuses to share anything with meh :(**

**Annabeth's POV**

TODAY'S THE FIRST day of high school. I wake up early and do my daily routine, rushing downstairs to grab some toast or cereal. I can't wait for school to start; so many new people to meet, since I just moved here to Manhattan from San Fransisco. I got kicked out of so many schools back there, just because I had ADHD and dyslexia. I just hope I can start fresh here, with a better rep too.

Back in San Fransisco I was an outcast, I had no friends and was alone at every school. Everyone thought I was odd, which wasn't appreciated back there. I was really good at all my subjects and though, being a child of Athena, being a demigod. Demigods or halfbloods are what you call people who have a god and mortal for a parent. They're usually born with ADHD or dyslexia, but there weren't many demigods in San Fransisco.

On the last day of school I was thrilled to get away from there. School is so much more worse than anything in my entire life. I finally got to go back to camp, Camp Half-Blood. All my friends were there, people who understood me. The last time I had gone to camp was last summer, since I had school September through May. The week before school started again, my dad and step-mom surprised my by telling me we were moving to Manhattan. I almost screamed with joy, away from all these people who bullied and antagonized me. While my step-brothers were sad to move from all their friends, I was finally happy. We moved the following day, moving into a much nicer and bigger house than the one we previously lived in. I ran upstairs to my new room, that also had its own bathroom, and began unpacking things. Finally I was content, I could start a new life here I thought.

I'm quickly pulled out of the memory when my dad snaps his fingers in front of my face. I blink twice, forgetting where I am for a second. I look up into his eyes, they are a dull blue, I can see the worry on his face. He has a few wrinkles, making him look older than he is and the bags under his eyes don't help either.

"Annabeth? Are you ok?" He asks in concern.

"I'm fine, I'm great actually," I reply, trying to sound cheerful.

"Oh, ok. That's good. Are you nervous? It's your first time moving and going to a different school not in San Fransisco."

I know he is only expressing his concern, but I bite back an irritating reply. Ok, ok, I know the school will be different than the one in San Fransisco, but I know that already! I got kicked out of 7 schools already, not much of a difference if you ask me.

Instead I say, "Like I said before dad, I'll be fine! Besides, I gotta run, school starts in 20 minutes!"

I give him a quick hug, grab my backpack and head out the door. Since we live close to the school, I have to walk there. It's several blocks away and I'm glad I decided to leave several extra minutes early.

I look at the school when I get there, it's called Goode High School, it's extremely big, at least much bigger than the last school I went to. Suddenly I start to become nervous, what if I get lost in the halls? What if everyone is like the people at my old school? I take deep breaths to calm myself and check my watch, it's 6:55 school starts at 7:00. _I might as well go in, and get my schedule_ I think.

I saunter in trying to look casual, but on my way in I trip over my shoelaces, and push my hands out to catch my fall. Quickly I look around to see if anyone saw me and run to the office, my face bright red.

The office is nice and clean and smells like paper and lemons. _Weird combo_ I think as I sniff the air again.

A lady behind a desk turns around, stacking papers into a neat pile. She has on business glasses and her dark brown hair is pulled into a bun, she wears a dark business suit (typical), that goes with her eyes, a nice light brown. "May I help you?" She asks.

"Uh, yeah," I mutter, "I'm new here, Annabeth Chase."

"Oh, yes," she smiles, "I was expecting an Annabeth Chase." The lady turns around and starts rummaging through a file.

_Phew, glad I didn't mess up, now I just gotta get through the rest of the day._

The lady turns around again, holding out a few papers. "This is your schedule and here is a map of the school." She says handing them to me.

_Well, at least I don't have to ask someone around for me_ I think in relief.

"Thank you," I say and I turn around to leave.

"Goodbye!" she calls after me.

I wave my hand to her and walk out of the office. I quickly skim over my schedule, first period: English. I groan inwardly, knowing this will be my worst subject, with my dyslexia and everything is worse when you have ADHD. I hear the bell ring and look at my map, by now I'm just standing there in the hallway. Until someone suddenly runs into me.

_Oomph!_

I turn around and glare at the person who knocked me to my feet. "What the-" I start to snarl, but stop when I see who the person is. It's a guy, definitely a guy, with messy jet-black hair, a dark blue hoodie, and blue jeans on. He glances up at me and I see his eyes, they are a brilliant sea-green color, I could stare, transfixed at them all day long. I shake my head to clear the thoughts. _Annabeth Chase!_ I scold _Who are you? A moony-eyed puppy?_

"Oh my gods! I'm so sorry!" He says getting up and helping me to my feet. I'm about an inch taller than him.

I narrow my eyes down at him, did he just say _GODS?_

"It's ok," I say stiffly, brushing off my light blue jean shorts.

"I was just rushing, heading to my English class and then this happened, and then yeah. I'm so sorry!" He says again.

"Oh, you have English? So do I!" I blurt out randomly.

He looks at me, then smiles, showing his white teeth. My heart flutters for a moment and I feel like falling again. _Why is this happening to me? It never happened before!_

"Guess we're in the same English class, huh? Maybe you could help me, 'cause I suck at English." He jokes.

I laugh, "I'm not too good at it either, Seaweed Brain." I just blurt it out without thinking about it. I facepalm myself mentally and blush, glancing up at him. He looks at me for a moment in confusion, then gives me a lop-sided grin.

"Ok, that's cool," he says, "I know a lot of people who suck at English. By the way, we should probably get over there or we'll be late." I agree and see a slight blush on his face.

I grin back, glad he's not mad at me or anything, I feel like he's someone I could actually hang out with and be myself around. I'm only 10 minutes in school and I've found a friend.

We burst into English class like a pack of wild rhinos. We got lost and had to change directions so many times I lost count. We're both panting hard and finally Mr. Blofis looks up.

"Hello, Percy! I thought I was missing a couple students," he says, glancing at me. "You both can take a seat back there, I just finished taking attendance."

Everyone is staring at us and Percy waves to them, "Hi guys."

No one waves back. A few people glare at us, pointedly me.

We quickly take our seats, which happen to be right next to each other and get our things out. English passes by in a blur, it turns out Mr. Blofis is really nice and funny, and he's Percy's step-father. Percy and I end up talking quite a bit, luckily, Mr. Blofis doesn't notice.

At the end of English I ask Percy, "Hey can I sit at your table?"

He looks at me dumbfounded and I say impatiently, "For lunch Seaweed Brain!"

"Oh yeah," he says remembering and gives me his signature lopsided grin, "Of course you can. Then I can introduce you to all my other friends!"

After heading and going to class after class it was finally lunch. When English had finished, I had Science and then P.E. That was the only other class Percy and I were in together, besides English. In P.E. we talked and joked a lot. I almost forget we were in P.E. until the P.E. teacher, Mr. Brown, told us to stop flirting and start jogging, which we both blushed at.

I look around the lunch room and see Percy at a table with a bunch of other people. I nervously walk over there and sit across from him, sitting next to a girl with spiky black hair and a boy with blonde hair.

"Hey Perce," the girl with the spiky black hair says, "is this the girl you were talking about so much?"

Percy nods, "Everyone, say hello to Wise Girl." I glare at him. "Or Annabeth Chase." He quickly recoils from my death stare.

The girl with the spiky black hair introduces herself first, "Hi Annabeth, my name's Thalia. Don't mind Percy, he can be a dog sometimes." She rolls her eyes and I grin at her, I'm sure we'll be good friends. She has freckles, a slightly upturned nose, a black shirt with a black leather jacket over it, torn up dark jeans, and stunning electric blue eyes with dark black eyeliner.

The guy on my other side introduces himself too, "My name is Luke, nice to meet you Annabeth." We shake hands and I smile at him. He has blue eyes a perfect nose and white teeth. Handsome. He's wearing an orange sleevelass shirt and gray athletic shorts.

There are 3 more people sitting next to Percy on the other side. He introduces them to me, "Annabeth, meet Bianca and Nico Di Angelo, they're brother and sister, and Grover."

Bianca is small, she has her dark hair in a long braid down her back, big brown eyes, a dark purple shirt on, and black skinny jeans.

Nico, has long messy dark hair like Percy's except a little longer, he's taller than his sister Bianca, but I think Bianca is older than her brother. He has brown eyes like Bianca, and bags under his eyes; in fact they both do. _Weird_ I think. He has on a gray shirt, a dark brown aviators jacket, and blue jeans.

Grover, has a green cap on his head to cover his curly brown hair, brown eyes, a white shirt on, and baggy blue jeans. I look at him suspiciously, _looks like something a saytr would wear_ I think.

Grover gulps, when he notices I'm staring at him and Percy whispers something to him.

"I think we should introduce ourselves a bit more formally," says Percy. I wonder what in the world he's talking about and then he says something I didn't think he would announce.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," he says proudly.

Thalia turns to me, "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

Soon everyone's blurting out who they're sons and daughters of.

"Bianca-," Bianca starts, but her brother cuts in, "and Nico!" She gives him an irritated glance and says "daughter and son of Hades."

"Luke Castellan, son of Hermes." Luke says next to me.

"Grover Underwood," says Grover, "a saytr."

Then they're all staring at me until I figure out they want to know who I'm a daughter of, "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," I inform them. It feels weird telling them I'm a daughter of Athena, I mean you don't go to people and say, _Oh hi! My names Annabeth Chase and I'm a daughter of Athena! Now lets go skipping along in some meadow with lots of flowers!_ Then they would think you're mental and a complete psychopath.

"So," I start, trying to break the tension, "you're all demigods?"

They all nod. "And you are all children of the Big Three?" I ask, looking at Percy, Thalia, Bianca, and Nico.

They all nod again.

"Wow," is all I can muster.

"What class do you guys have next?" Asks Percy, after an awkward silence. We all finished our food, eating it quickly, so we had more time to talk.

"I have Greek Mythology," says Thalia.

"Oh, I have that too!" I say grinning at her.

Everyone else had it too. "Guess I'll see you there, guys," I say.

Then Percy wails, "I don't have it!"

"What? You don't?" I cry.

"Noooo!" He wails again looking crestfallen. "Haha just kidding, I have it too." He says grinning his lopsided grin.

I snarl at him, "I swear Jackson, you do that again, I promise to rip your head off!"

He backs away from the table and cowers in fear, covering his face with his hands. While everyone bursts into laughter, I start laughing too. _Maybe I do belong somewhere_ I think.

**Hope you guys liked it, plz review, and any feedback would be much appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, sooo here's the second chapter! Yay! Anyways Im going to put the chapters in like Annabeth and Percys POV so 3rd chapter would b Annabeth's POV! Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does, and he refuses to share anything with me :( **

**Percy POV**

WHEN LUNCH FINISHES we all head over to Greek Mythology. I can't wait, this has to be the best class. All my friends in the same class, I mean everyone wants that don't they? I look behind, I'm in front of everyone so it looks like I'm the leader of a gang. I try and walk with swagger and can tell a lot of girls are staring at me, but I ignore it. My eyes scan over everyone, they're all together in a group, until I see Annabeth. She's right next to Luke, talking with him. I can't make out what they're saying, but I feel something in my chest. It feels like, jealousy? Why would I be jealous of Annabeth talking to Luke?

_Maybe_ says a small voice in my head _because she's cute._

I am kind of jealous Annabeth is talking to Luke, even though I'm sure they're just trying to get to know each other better.

I glance at Thalia and Bianca, _why haven't I felt like this before around them_? I wonder. Probably because they're my cousins, I mean they're already related to me. That would be kinda weird, flirting with my cousins.

I shake my head, since when did I start thinking about this stuff?

We finally reach the Greek Mythology room, by now Annabeth and Luke are so close, their arms are brushing. I stare at them, now I'm definitely jealous.

I calm myself down and walk over to the door, turning myself around and facing everyone. "Welcome! Welcome! Behind me, is the Greek Mythology classroom! If you can even see behind my beautifulness!" I say making hand gestures around my face.

I hear Thalia stifle a laugh and ignore it.

"Well open the door, runt!" Growls none other than Clarisse La Rue. She's a daughter of Ares, the god of war. She thinks she's all tough, even though I could totally beat her in a fight.

She pushes past everyone so she's right in front of me, then she pushes me down on the floor and opens the door, inviting all her buddies too. Ok, just because I said I could beat her in a fight doesn't mean she's smaller than me, in fact I'm sure she's at least three times bigger than I am and a few inches taller too. I might as well have said _Come on in! While you're at it, why don't you just step on Percy's face too?_

I grunt, still on the floor. Annabeth helps me to my feet and I mutter a thanks. All my friends are still looking at me, concern plain on their faces.

"Well, that ruined the act, and since when did I become a doormat? Besides, she's just jealous of my awesomeness!" I grunt, wiping off all the dirt on my shirt and pants.

"This is no time for one of your jokes Percy!" Scolds Bianca.

I laugh, "I was only trying to break the tension, Bianca."

She rolls her eyes, but doesn't reply.

"Lets just go," says an irritated Thalia. I know she's not mad at me, but at Clarisse, I have to remind her to give Clarisse a zap on the butt for me.

When we go in, not many people are there, only Clarisse and her goons, and a few other people, hopefully not mortals. I see the teacher behind a desk, he has light brown hair and he's almost bald. He wears wire-rimmed spectacles and has on a light grey suit with a matching color of pants to go with it. He introduces himself as Mr. Greg.

Greek Mythology passes by in a blur, I sit in between Nico and Annabeth, with Grover sitting behind me, and Luke sitting in front of me. It also didn't help that Luke kept on staring at Annabeth when she wasn't looking. Bianca sits on the other side of Annabeth. I can tell they're talking about something and then I hear an indignant, "No!" From Annabeth. I wish I knew what they were talking about, but I'm completely clueless. Nico, kept passing me notes, asking if I liked Annabeth, and I knew it was going to be a long day.

After Greek Mythology, I had Math, which I practically slept through because it was so boring. I mean, what's the point of math? You're not going to even use half the stuff they teach you in your entire life! No one buys 20 watermelons at the market! Algebra, face the facts, your X dumped you for a reason, and don't ask Y either!

**Eh, eh? See what I did there? See it with the Algebra? No? Aww ok :(**

Math seemed like the longest subject and I almost whooped for joy when it was over.

Finally, the day was over. That had to be the longest day of my life, I mean, this morning was cool, but near the end, it started to get _bo-oring!_

As I was walking home, I saw someone else walking too. She had blonde hair, a white shirt on, and light blue jean shorts, Annabeth!

_I didn't know she walked home!_ I think as I jog over to her.

"Hey, Annabeth!" I call, as she almost walks into a pole. She's holding a book in her hand, staring or reading it intently.

Her head snaps up when I call her name, she looks at me, confused, then her face breaks out into a grin, "Hey Percy!"

I finally catch up to her and begin walking with her. "Whatcha got there?" I ask, curiosity overwhelming me.

"Oh this?" She asks, raising the book, "It's a textbook, for History. We're having a quiz tomorrow, to see what we remembered from 8th grade, so I'm studying."

I stare at her confused, her grey eyes transfix me and I pull away from her gaze, "Why are you studying? It's a quiz to see what you remembered! It's not like it's an exam!"

She shrugs, "I want to get an A. You know, Athena, goddess of wisdom?" She says, when I stare at her confusedly.

"Oh, right," I say finally catching on.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain," she teases, hitting my head with the book.

"Ow! That hurt!" I fake a pout.

"Here, I'll make it feel better," she says. Then she does something I wouldn't think she would do.

She kisses me.

Ok I exaggerated, she didnt kiss me on the lips, which I wouldn't have minded, but on my cheek. I blush hard and she does too.

"Sooo," I say to break the awkward tension, "where do you live?"

"What are you? A stalker?!"she teases, the blush fading.

"But to answer your question, I live on Granite road," she says.

"Oh really? I live on the street just beyond that, Straightway drive!"

"Oh wow! Cool!" She says excited.

Then she asks me something I didn't expect, "So, how did you and Grover know I was a demigod?"

"Well, you gave away, aspects of a demigod, I saw it all in English," I say triumphantly.

"Like what?"

"Well, you seemed to have trouble sitting, so I figured you had ADHD. Also, you cursed quietly in Greek," I chuckle.

"Oh, you heard me?" She squeaks, turning a nice shade of red.

"Haha yeah, and from that I guessed you had dyslexia. Besides, I kinda figured you were a daughter of Athena, what with your gray eyes and blonde hair," I conclude.

"Oh, ok. Well, I kinda figured you were a demigod too!" She says proudly. "When we first met, you were apologizing and you said 'oh my gods.'"

I blush this time and say, "Oh yeah, I did say that didn't I?" I scratch the back of my head.

We talk until we get to her house and she sighs, "Well, I'm home."

"Yeah," I reply.

Suddenly, it happens so fast I'm not even aware of doing it. "Well, here's my number, call or text if you want." I give her a lopsided grin, while handing her a piece of paper and this time I plant a kiss on her cheek.

I hurry away, so she doesn't see my blush and I turn around, waving goodbye. She just stands there dumbfounded, and I laugh silently in my head. Although she does look gorgeous, the sun is shining on her hair, turning it white, and her grey eyes are sparkling. Next thing I know, she's waving back and smiling at me.

"See you tomorrow!" She calls to me.

"Bye Wise Girl," I call back.

Then I think hear her call, "Bye Seaweed Brain!" But I'm too far away and start running back home.

I have a skip in my step when I get home and can't get rid of the grin plastered on my face.

"Hey mom I'm home!" I yell.

"Hello, Percy," she says and hugs me tightly, "how was the first day of school?"

"It was great," I say grinning.

I tell her all about it, after I finish telling her about it, my step-father, Paul Blofis, comes in.

"Hey Sally!" They hug and kiss, while I pretend to try and fix my messy hair, even though it's impossible. Anything to get away while they're doing their business.

"So, Percy," says Paul after they finish. "What were you and Annabeth talking about in English?"

I wince and my mother looks at me sharply, "You didn't mention meeting any girls at school!"

To my delight, my stepdad tells my mom everything that happened in English, I cover my face with my hands in embarrassment, "Mom, Annabeth's only a friend that I ran into in the hallways!"

"Hmm, ok, I see," an amused light in her eyes, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't believe me.

I go upstairs and check my iPhone. I look and to my surprise, I got a text.

**Ok, your probably like, wtf? Demigods aren't supposed to have phones! Except this is my story and they have phones. Besides, they said they couldn't have phones at Camp Half-Blood, not at home. Oh and P.S. Annabeth's texts are bold while Percy's are in italics!**

It says:

**Hey Seaweed Brain**

I can tell right then who it's from and reply back.

_Hey Wise Girl_

I stay upstairs and a few minutes later get another text.

**So wyd?**

_Nm u?_

**Same, my stepbrothers are annoying me grr**

We text like that for a while until its time for me to go to dinner and I say goodbye to Annabeth.

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this! Remember to review and if you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters, pleases tell me! I'd be happy to use them, as I'm almost pooped out of ideas lol. So yeah, sorry its kinda boring, but hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review what you think too! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I've been really busy lately and havent had much time to write! I finally finished it though! I hope you guys enjoy! Plz review, it would mean a lot to me! I'll give you all cookies if you review!**

**(::) - cookie see? Lol anyway, I hope you like it, it's probably not the best I've done, but I promise to update it at least on Sunday!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

WHEN PERCY KISSED her, she didn't know what to expect. She felt as if she was about to faint from happiness. Then he gave her his number, the first guy ever to do so, well, that she only knew for 2 days. I mean, yeah, she had her parents and relatives numbers and people from Camp Half Blood, but he was the first guy to give her his number so quickly! Except that one guy that stalked her in 6th grade, but that's another story.

I run inside, after I can see him no longer and I'm met at the door by my stepmother.

She narrows her eyes at me and says in a teasing voice, "Who was that boy? Who kissed you?"

I feel my cheeks get hot and I reply nervously, "He's just a friend, his name's Percy Jackson."

"Ooh, Annabeth, your first love!" She says, clasping her hands together, ignoring what I said.

I've gotten really irritated at my stepmother and this is one of those times. I growl irritably, "I'm going upstairs." After that I stalk upstairs, ignoring everything my stepmom is saying. I flop onto the bed, and check my iPhone. I take out the piece of paper and add it to my contacts. Then, I decide to text him, I mean, what's the point of someone giving you their number, if you're not going to call or text?

**Hey Seaweed Brain** I text him.

After a few minutes he texts me backs and we text for a while until he has to go for dinner. Luckily, at the same time, I have dinner and I run downstairs, happiness spreading throughout my body.

-LINE BREAK-

I wake up, stretching and remember I have school. I check my alarm clock: 6:04. I quickly get ready and go downstairs. I pulled on a light gray shirt, with some long pants, since it was supposed to be chilly today. I grab some cereal and an apple and eat quickly. Finishing breakfast I say goodbye to my dad and head out.

The first thing I feel is a gust of wind. My hair flies in all directions and I just blow it out of my face in exasperation. I start walking towards the school and suddenly something lands on my shoulders and back.

I scream in terror and the weight lifts off my shoulders and back. I turn around and see Percy laughing his butt off. He's literally on his hands and knees trying to calm down, but failing miserably. Everytime he looks up at me, he bursts into laughter. I give him a pouty look and finally after a couple minutes he stops laughing. I can see tears in his eyes and wonder if it really was that funny.

"Man, you should've seen the look on your face!" He says, putting a hand on my shoulder to help him stay balanced.

Wiping a few tears from his eyes, he tumbles ahead of me, wheezing from laughter, like and old drunk person.

I roll my eyes and follow him.

We make it to school just in time and the bell rings right as we finish putting our supplies away. I grab Percy's arm and lead him to English class, remembering the path we took before so we don't get lost.

I hurry in, grab my seat and get everything out. Glancing across at Percy, he does the same as me.

Mr. Blofis starts talking and the class quiets down. I try and pay attention, but it's really hard to sit still when you have ADHD. I look around the room and finally my eyes fall on Percy, again. I look closer and notice, he's very toned, with lots of muscle. I find myself almost drooling over him and snap out of it. Ok so what if he has a nice body? That just means he works out a lot, probably swimming mostly. I wouldn't be surprised if he has a six pack under that shirt.

I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts and try to focus on the teacher.

-LINE BREAK-

Finally, it's lunch, I'm starved. I only had a tiny apple and some cereal that I didn't have time to finish. Grabbing something from the lunch line I sit at the table where I sat yesterday and wait for everyone to get here.

When everyone's here, 4 new people come over to our table.

"Can we sit here?" Asks a guy with blonde hair.

"Sure, take a seat," Percy responds.

They sit at the table awkwardly and we all start eating and talking.

The guy with blonde hair has a purple t-shirt on with blue jeans and electric blue eyes, just like Thalia's. His name is Jason Grace.

Suddenly, Percy cuts in, "Whoa, whoa whoa! That means, you and Thalia... Are _brother and sister_?"

Thalia rolls her eyes at us and walks over to Jason, putting her arm around his shoulder. "Of course, Perce! That took you a while to figure out!"

"Oohhhh," says everyone at the table.

A girl with messy choppy brown hair sits next to him, she's extremely pretty and she doesn't even wear make-up, she has a snowboarding jacket on, with a pair of jeans, her kaleidoscope eyes almost never stray from Jason's and I can tell they're boyfriend and girlfriend. Her name is Piper McLean.

The boy sitting across from her has dark curly hair, wild chocolate eyes, is short, wears a white t-shirt, and has a pair of dirty blue jeans on like Jason's. his name is Leo Valdez.

Finally, the last girl has long black hair, a narrow face, brown eyes, a navy blue shirt on, and black leggings. Her name is Reyna

I notice that they all look familiar and remember that they're in our Greek Mythology class. We all talk for a bit, getting to know each other and then Bianca says something.

"Hey guys! There's this new café down the street! Why don't we all go to it?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea!"

"Ok!"

"Sure!"

"Lets do it!"

"Imma get me some coffee!"

"When?"

"Great! It's settled then! We'll go on Saturday!" Bianca says brightly.

Once lunch finishes we all walk and talk to Greek Mythology. I stand next to Luke, yet again. He tries to make conversation with me and I keep nodding and saying, "yeah" "cool" "awesome" "uh-huh" not really listening to him. I keep staring at Percy, who's talking with Reyna. She seems to be immersed by what he's saying and I can tell she's fallen for him. I feel a stab of jealously and look away.

We reach Greek Mythology, sitting in our usual places. I glance at Percy and see he's passing notes to Luke, and I wonder what they're talking about. Soon though, the teacher catches them and they stop.

Once Greek Mythology finishes, I go to my other classes, they're a piece of cake and I finish my assignments with an A.

Once school lets out, I wait for Percy, hoping he didn't leave before me. I glance around frantically, and find him, running towards me. I notice a lot of girls staring at him and feel jealous instantly. I try to calm myself, knowing Percy didn't even glance at them, his eyes on me only.

He catches up finally and says, "Hey, Annabeth!"

"Hey, Percy," I reply.

"So, whatcha doing today?"

"Oh, probably nothing," I reply.

"Ok, maybe we can hang after school? Just text me when you want to!"

"Ok, cool," I reply. "What are we going to go?" I ask.

"You'll see," he says mischievously.

I roll my eyes at him and walk with him. We talk a lot and finally I ask him, "So, what do you think of our new friends?"

"Like, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Reyna? Oh, yeah they're cool, I mean you and Grover, Nico, Bianca, Thals, and Luke are still my best friends, but I'm sure they'll warm up soon, once we start hanging out more."

_Hmmmm_ I think _not really the answer I was hoping for_. Instead I ask, "What do you think of everyone individually? Reyna first."

He laughs, a sweet charming laugh. "Ok, ok, just wait," he says. He thinks for a while, until I notice his ADHD kicked in. I snap my fingers in front of his face.

"What?" He looks startled.

I groan, "You're supposed to tell me what you think of Reyna!"

He nods, "Right, ok, I understand." But in my head I ask him _do you_? As if he could read my mind, I scold myself.

He starts, "Well, Reyna is very nice. She's very sweet and a good listener. I don't know, Annabeth, what else do I say? You know I'm not good at describing people. Um she's pretty, I guess. She said she has her own pet Pegasus, Tyson would be jealous." Ok now he's getting off track. I sigh, he's already said enough.

Looking up, I realize that we walked all the way to my house. I say my goodbyes and walk up to the door, opening it with my key. My stepmother pounces on me, once again.

I sigh, "Hi, what do you want?"

She looks down at me in disapproval, "What's wrong Annie? You look so sad and dejected. C'mon, tell mommy what's wrong."

I struggle to get away, irritated. "It's nothing. I'll just be upstairs, in my room," I say.

She lets go of me and I run up the stairs, almost crying. I can see she's watching me, and I fight to hold back a sob.

Opening the door to my room, I swiftly run in and slam it shut. I jump on the bed, crying, but quietly, so no one can hear me.

What does Reyna have that I don't?_ A Pegasus_ I think. Percy said she was pretty, and nice, and sweet. Do I not have any of those traits?

I sigh, noticing my phone just got a text. I pick it up and wipe my puffy eyes. Percy texted me, asking if I could go to his house. I want to go, but I restrain and quickly text him back, _sorry I can't gtg do something_. He texts me back **aww ok :( maybe tomorrow?** I sigh and reply: _maybe_.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo there's the chapter! I really hope you guys like it and don't forget to review! like I said before I'm probably gonna start writing the next chapter tomorrow and publish it on Saturday. Plz review what you think and if you liked it or not! **


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: Hey guys! I'm really truly, sincerely sorry I did not update sooner. ill make it up to you guys, cookies okay?! (::) (::) (::) Cookies for everyone! Better yet, they're blue! lol haha okay, but in all honestly im really sorry I didn't update sooner! Hope you like the chapter! I feel like I'm forgetting something, oh well. Oh, ok, don't forget to REVIEW! Anything is appreciated. thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters. Except the monster, I do own that! Made it up on the spot! Lets give a round of applause! Haha lol srry guys, jk you don't have to. Anyway, I don't own anyone except the monster, everything else lays claim to Rick.**

**Percy's POV**

I STARE AT the text Annabeth sent me. What did she mean she had to go? I asked her when we were walking if she was doing anything and she said no. I frown, maybe her mom told her they had to do something. I try and wrap that thought around my head instead of thinking Annabeth didn't want to hang out. I sigh, _I hope I didn't ruin my chances of dating her_. I think about the note Luke passed me today in Greek Mythology. Apparently, from what it said, he really likes Annabeth. Also, he's going to ask her out if I don't. _Why must the world be so cruel? Why isn't dinner done yet?_ I walk downstairs, trying to look upbeat and happy, but my mom sees through me.  
"What's wrong, Percy, dear?" She asks.  
I sigh, "Nothing's wrong, mom."  
"I can tell you're not alright, Percy. Don't pretend like you're not," she says sternly, giving me a look.  
"Ok, ok, I'll tell you," I grumble. "Well, I asked Annabeth if she wanted to hang out after school, when we were walking home and she said sure. Since she wasn't doing anything after school. When I got home, I texted her asking she could come over to my house, but she denied, saying she had to go," I finish. I look at my mom with pleading eyes, "What does _that_ mean?"  
Her mouth is set in a thin straight line, and I know she's trying to figure out the problem, but hasn't got anything yet.  
After a few minutes of her thinking, and me playing with a pencil that was in my pocket, she says, "Did you guys talk about anything else on the way home?"  
I think, not really remembering and then it all comes back. "Oh yeah, we did talk about other stuff." I squint my eyes trying to remember what Annabeth asked me. I already told my mom about our new friends Jason, Piper, Leo, and Reyna. She was happy I was becoming more social, since in my before schools I had about 1 friend.  
"Well, Annabeth asked me what I thought about Reyna," I say. "And I replied that she was nice, and sweet, and uh," I say scratching the back of my head, embarrassed, "pretty."  
My mom looks at me with a smile, but I can see the pain in her eyes.  
"I don't think I said much really," I say looking up at her, confused.  
She sighs, "I think I know the problem."  
I listen to what she says, my eyes wide.  
Once she finishes I don't move for a while. I clear my throat and ask uncertainly, "You think Annabeth's... Jealous?"  
My mother slowly nods her head, "I know you think you did nothing much, but words can impact girls more than you think."  
I must've really looked crestfallen, because right then, she pulls me into a hug.  
"She probably saw how much you and Reyna were talking and got jealous. It's ok Percy, it happens. I know you didn't mean to do it, in fact, I know how you can get Annabeth back," she says looking down at me with a smile.

-LINE BREAK-

The next day, I wake up early, getting ready for tonight. Or, this afternoon at least. My mom wishes me goodbye and I head out. It certainly got colder and I hug my jacket closer to me. Walking towards Goode High School, my father already left, I slow down near Annabeth's street. Lingering at her house, I glance around, trying not to look like a weirdo, or a stalker. Finally, I hear a door bang shut and see Annabeth slam the door. I run to catch up to her and stop right next to her, my breath billowing out in clouds.  
"Hey Annabeth!" I say sounding breathless.  
"Hi," she says back, not meeting my gaze.  
"Something wrong?" I ask, sounding concerned.  
"Only, yes! My parents are acting so weird! I... " she went on and on. I was trying to listen, but got distracted by many things.  
One time I even shouted out to Annabeth. "Hey! Look at that squirrel! It reminds me of one time, when I was young. I was trying to catch a squirrel and it almost attacked me! Vicious things," I mutter.  
Annabeth glares at me, a look of anger and exasperation. "Let me guess. You weren't listening to a word I was saying were you?"  
I shrug in apology and protest, "I was trying to, but I don't think my mind let me." I tap my head for a few seconds and she rolls her eyes.  
We've reached the school and I hurry forward, opening the door for her. She lets out a small "thank you" and I silently pat myself on the back.  
Walking to our lockers, I talk to her about everything she likes. Making a mental note in my head about everything. We get our stuff and hurry to English, hoping we're not late. Luckily, we're right on time and we hurry to our seats, just when my step-dad calls Annabeth's name.  
"Here!" She pants, catching her breath. We practically jogged to English and I am out of breath as well.  
Once Mr. Blofis finishes attendance, he gives us papers and assignments to do which I have trouble with, for obvious reasons. At the end of class,  
"You are going to make a blog on PowerPoint," he says. "You will each get into pairs and read 2 NOVELS, over 10 chapters," he says, exaggerating the word novels. "Both you and your partner will create a blog about that book. First, you will make a summary about it, an advertisement, and finally a trailer for those two books. You can have multiple people in your advetisement, but you cannot help other people in the class. Today I will give you time to find your partner and decide which books you will choose."  
With that, Mr. Blofis waves us off and goes to sit at his desk. After a second, everyone starts talking at once, forming pairs, thinking of books to choose. I walk over to Annabeth, who is concentrating on finishing something for Science. Glancing at the clock, I see we have about 10 minutes till we have to go.  
"Hey Annabeth," I say.  
"The cookies are over there," she mutters.  
I shake my head and roll my eyes. "Annabeth, there's a spider right there!" I yell. Jumping away from her and to where the "spider" is. Pointing to it I say, "Right there! Right next to you!"  
She screams. Causing us weird stares from people and a glare from Mr. Blofis. He's too nice to reprimand me in school.  
"Where where where?!" She yells.  
I smirk at her. "No where. I did it to get your attention."  
She scowls at me and hits me in the head with her Science text book. "Not. Funny."  
Before she can go back to her studying, I grab her arm. "What?" She growls. I let go of her arm, putting my hands in my pockets, trying to look as casual as possible.  
"Will you be my partner for the book project?" I ask her, widening my eyes to look innocent.  
She rolls her eyes and smiles. "Of course, seaweed brain."  
"Yes!" I say. "I knew you would say yes, I just had to ask first." I say, grinning and narrowing my eyes.  
She raises her eyebrows. "Oh, how did you know I was going to say yes?" She asks.  
I scratch my head. "Well, I kinda figured..." I say.  
"Then what if I say no? I could still decline you," she says, shrugging her shoulders.  
"What? No! Please don't leave me! I mean, don't decline, don't say no! Please! I'm begging you!"  
She laughs. "Alright seaweed brain. You win this time."  
"Ok, good. Besides, who would else would I ask? Who would you ask?"  
"Someone," says Annabeth, defensively. "I mean, not everyone has a..." She begins, turning around. I do too, noticing everyone already has a partner. "Oh, nevermind then."  
I laugh. "Guess yo're stuck with me then!" I say happily, putting my arm around her neck. "What a shame, huh?"  
Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."  
"Ok, so what books do you want to work on?" I ask.  
"C'mon, think of something good! No boring lame books, about the Earth or Science. Especially Math of English!"  
"I wasn't going to!" Annabeth snaps.  
Before she can say any more I cut in. "Oh, I almost forgot! Newer books are much better, no old romance novels or really old, old books."  
She sighs. "Then why don't you pick out some books? That we both have read? It would be easier that way."  
I shrug. "Ook, if you insist. Though I haven't read a lot of books in my entire lifespan, I warn you."  
Just then, the bell rings and everyone charges out the door, heading for their next class. I head over to History, my next class. It feels like forever with none of my friends in most of my classes. How is that possible? Even Jason, Piper, Leo, or even Reyna would be ok.  
Finally, the bell rings for lunch and I sprint out of P.E., running as if a pack of hellhounds are chasing me. Suddenly, I see Mrs. Conway. The music teacher. I halt, or at least try to. She won't give me any mercy, or any of my friends, really. I always suspected she was a monster, but I never had the chance to kill her.  
"Hi, Mrs. Conway," I say as cheerfully as I can, which is really hard since her beady black eyes are on me and her mouth is contorted into a thin line.  
"Perseus Jackson," she says, coldly, and I flinch back. Almost no one uses my real name.  
"Don't worry, Mrs. Conway. I'm on my way to lunch, not running or anything like that, you know." Trying to skirt around her, but she blocks my path.  
"Follow me, Perceus," she says, and slinks back into her room. Staring after her, confused, I follow her into the music room. The room is dark, and I squint my eyes, trying to see.  
The door shuts behind me and I widen my eyes. "Whoa, whoa, what's going on?"  
"Perceus Jackson!" Hisses a voice next to my ear. "Son of Poseidon!" Reaching in my pocket, I bring out a pen. Anaklumous, Riptide.  
The celestial bronze has a faint light and I turn around, expecting to see Mrs. Conway, or a monster in her place, but I don't.  
Turning in a full circle, I don't see anything. I slowly start heading for the doors, glancing around every second in case something jumps out.  
I turn the doorknob, about to leave, when something grabs my wrist. I stare at it in horror, it's a hand, an ugly green-brown color, the color of something rotting. The fingers are long and thin, long black claws at the tips. "Where do you think you're going, demigod?" Screeches something to my left, digging its claws into my skin. I swing my sword in that direction, but the monster must've left.  
I run to the light switch, turning it on. I hear a shriek and sprint towards the sound. The monster shrieks again and I locate it in a corner. It's even more revolting than I imagined. The monster is small, has large dark, leathery wings, it's long thin arms, cover its face. It's an ugly dark green-brown color and the stench is terrible, like something has been rotting for over a year, got thrown in the dumpster, then taken out again. It's legs are long and it has four claws and a longer curved one too. It has ram horns on its head and it's so skinny I can see its rib cage. The monster moves its arms from its face and I see it has two small holes for a nose, a mouth made up of several rows of small dagger-like teeth and two pure red eyes.  
I slash down with Riptide and am rewarded with a screech of pain from the monster. I didn't kill it, not yet, but it's fading into monster dust. The monster kicks out at me with its long legs and my legs buckle under me, making me fall. "There are more of us, half-blood, more than you can defeat! We will take over this school, take over the world! You will not be able to stop us, for we will kill anyone in our way!" With that I slash at its throat and anywhere I can reach with my sword until the monster is gone, disintegrating into ashes, blowing away into the depths of Tartarus.  
Suddenly, I hear a scream, several screams, coming from the hallway. I run out of the classroom, aware that I am covered in monster dust, slime from the monster, and blood.  
The mortals, not knowing what's going on, run around in panic, tripping over one another and falling on their faces. I look around, noticing several monsters chasing after the mortals. Turning my sword back into a pen, I rush into the cafeteria, locating my friends at a nearby table.  
"Guys!" I yell at them.  
"Percy!" Annabeth yells at me. "What happened?"  
Sprinting over to them, causing me weird stares from other people, I recount everything that happened in the music room.  
"What your saying is..." Says Jason, speaking up for the first time.  
"Monsters. Monsters everywhere, planning to take over the school, then the world," I finish grimly.

**A/N: Okay guys! That was my chapter and I really hope you guys liked it. If you didn't, well I'll forgive all you pansycakes- I mean guys haha. I know the characters are all probably really OOC and I apologize. I really sincerely do. I mean, the only person that really knows them is Rick Riordan and I am not him, sadly. lol jk but like I really hope you guys liked it and I will try and update as soon as possible and as much as I can. also, don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! haha, plz review! Any feedback would mean the world to me! Thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, so like I just started this chapter yesterday since I had nothing to do, and guess what?! I FINSIHED IT! OMG OMG ikr?! Lol, anywayy, I'm just gonna post it now bcuz I have nothing to do and begin the next chapter. Yay! I hope you guys don't think you're always this spoiled, cuz there will be a time where I am too lazy to write and will possibly forget about this story. **** yeahh I know. But anyway, I hope you like it and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters! Rick does!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I TRY TO take in what Percy just said. Monsters in the building? But how? _They can probably smell all the demigods in one place _I think.

"Where are they?" I demand, thinking of all the mortals who probably don't even know monsters are infiltrating their school.

"I saw a few in the hallway to the cafeteria," replies Percy. "The thing is, though. The mortals could _see _the monsters! Through the mist!"

I shake my head. That's impossible!

As if reading my thoughts, Percy says, "Oh, it's true! I saw it! _WITH MY EYES!" _

"How do we stop them?" asks Luke, reaching for his own sword. "We just kill them, right?" Out of the corner of my eye I see Nico pull out his Stygian iron sword.

"Shouldn't we evacuate the mortals first?" asks Piper. She has a point.

"I say we just kill them now," says Thalia, siding with Luke.

"GUYS!" I say, exasperated. "We need a plan, first. A plan worthy of Athena. And put those swords away, we don't want to cause the mortals more confusion."

Everyone nods and murmurs in agreement and I smile, while Luke and Nico sheath their weapons. "Okay, awesome. I agree with Piper, we should probably escort out all the mortals first. But the only way to do that is to announce it over the intercom," I say.

We all hurriedly run out of the cafeteria, causing us some weird stares from people still eating their lunch. I mean, you don't usually see 11 kids running out of the cafeteria like wild psychopaths. With the exception of a satyr who pretty much looks like a kid limping really fast, no offense intended Grover.

Running through the hallways would've been fun under different circumstances, but right now . . . it wasn't.

We only encountered a few monsters, which I thought was pretty good, considering the place was swarming with monsters. We easily killed them, with the help of Luke and Percy's sword-fighting skills, it wasn't that hard really.

Finally making it to the office, we stop. An elderly woman is behind the desk, glaring at us. "What are you kids doing here? People will think you're up to something," says the elderly woman in a scratchy voice. She narrows her eyes at us and I feel the tension in the group.

"Do you think she's a monster?" whispers Leo so quietly I barely hear him. "Maybe we could throw something at her. If she attacks us we kill her, if she just gets really mad, we'll all have detention for weeks."

"LEO!" we all whisper loudly simultaneously.

"What? Just a suggestion," he mutters.

"Sorry, ma'am. We were just looking for the intercom. Do you know where it is?" Piper asks, innocently interrupting the argument. I see the ladies eyes glaze over and she points to something behind her. I stand on my tip-toes, not being able to see behind the tall desk, and view a small black box with a speaker attached to it.

We all hurry over and I glance at it frantically. It has so many buttons, any of them could be the loudspeaker one.

"Here! Annabeth!" says Percy. I quickly run over to Percy and he shows me the button proudly. "I'm pretty sure it's this one."

"You'd better be right, Seaweed Brain," I mutter. Albeit, I'm pretty sure it's the right one as well.

"Hey Piper! Mind lending a hand?" I ask.

Soon enough, the entire school is evacuated and outside in the parking lot. Piper charmspoke through the mouthpiece and we all covered our ears, blocking out most of the sound at least. Hopefully the mortals will stay out there for a while. We have to search the entire building, make sure there's no more monsters and then kill them too.

We go in groups and though at first I thought it was a bad idea, separating, it'll be much faster in killing the demons. I assign each group and then grab a map of the school off the desk. Circling the areas each group should go, we wish each other good luck and head off in separate directions.

I'm grouped with Percy and Thalia, probably my two closest friends here. The others are my friends as well and I love them all and couldn't bear the death of one of them, but it seems to me I know Percy and Thalia like the back of my hand. Jason, Bianca, and Piper are another group, Luke, Grover, and Leo are another and finally Nico and Reyna are the final group.

On the way through the hallways, I spot movement and gesture for Percy and Thalia to be quiet.

Silently walking through the hallway, I poke my head out of the corridor and see two people standing in the middle of the hallway, looking utterly confused.

I groan inside my head. Just a couple of mortals who apparently didn't hear Piper's charmspeak. The thought worried me. _Does that mean there are more mortals roaming through the building?_

I whisper for Percy and Thalia to put their weapons away. That it's just a couple of mortals, lollygagging.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" I ask as I step out from behind the wall. The two people jump in surprise and stare at me with startled expressions. "You guys can come out now," I tell Percy and Thalia. They both come out and stare at the newcomers.

The girl is African American and looks like a freshman. She has wild curly dark brown hair that bounces when she moves and she wears a purple t-shirt and regular blue jeans.

The boy is Asian and he looks like a senior. He has short black hair and is taller than the girl by at least half a foot. The boy has what looks like a golf bag slung across his back, but then he takes something out of it and it's definitely _not _a golf club.

"Who are you?" he asks, raising his arrow to me so that it points directly at my chest. I freeze.

"I should be asking you that! Pointing arrows to people's chest, my, my. What has the world come to?" says Percy.

"Seaweed Brain, stop. Just stop," I say, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We're not enemies if you aren't," says the girl. "Frank, put your bow down."

Frank, who I assume is his name, lowers his bow, but still throws threatening glances in our direction.

"Hi," says the girl friendly, holding out her hand. "My name is Hazel and Mr. Grumpy Pants over here is Frank."

"Nice to meet you," I say, shaking her hand. "My name is Annabeth and these are Percy and Thalia."

"Hi," says Percy, shaking Hazel's hand. Thalia says hi too and we just stand there, in an awkward silence.

"What are you doing here?" I ask Hazel, since Frank seems to still be Mr. Grumpy Pants.

"Oh, well, we wanted to help out! We saw all the monsters in the hallway and started battling them until . . ." Hazel breaks off, looking confused. "Hmm, that's weird. I don't remember what happened next."

I glance at the others. I think I know what happened. Piper's charmspeak probably happened. Although, I'm not sure how Hazel and Frank didn't hear it. Otherwise, they would be outside.

"Oh, well, yeah you can help us. I'm assuming you're not mortals?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

Hazel shakes her head. "Oh, no. We're not mortals. Half-bloods if you must, or demigods." She grins. "I'm a daughter of Pluto, and Frank here is a son of Mars."

"Hades and Ares," I translate.

"Yeah," says Hazel, "those are the Greek names right?"

"Yup. Now c'mon, let's go kick some monster butt," I say.

Suddenly, we all hear a crash. I whip around and see a few tentacles right behind Percy and Thalia.

"Percy! Thalia!" I screech. But I'm too late. They both turn around and the monster grabs both of them by the waist. The tentacles raise them into the air and they both struggle to get out.

I race over and am stopped short. The monster is humungous! It's like the size of a car, with elephant feet, two giant tusks and several tentacles where the trunk would be. Its eyes are red, slit like a horses and its ears are small holes in the side of its head.

"Hazel, Frank!" I yell, trying to hear myself over the monsters shrieking. "A little help!?"

In a second, Hazel and Frank appear. Frank laden with bows and Hazel holding what appears to be a Calvary sword.

I grab my dagger, the one Luke gave me and charge the monster. Thalia and Percy are already trying hack at the tentacles binding them, but it isn't doing much. Just making the monster angrier. "Hazel!" I yell. She runs over to where I am and pants, "Yeah?"

"See if you can cut the tentacles. I'm pretty sure my dagger and Franks arrows won't work. I'll see if Frank and I can try to distract the monster, while you're at it."

Hazel nods and zips away towards the tentacles, dodging the ones trying to grab her. "I really wish we had walkie-talkies," I mutter as I run to Frank. I quickly tell him my plan and he nods, not seeming to be mad at us anymore at least.

Frank shoots his arrows and I jump in when I can, slashing at the monsters exposed underbelly. The rest of its body is hard as diamond, not even leaving a mark. Frank expertly shoots the monster in the eye and the tentacles drop Percy and Thalia; Hazel cutting the tentacles off with her sword.

Percy barrel rolls and brings out his pen and uncaps it, slashing away with Riptide. Thalia, on the other hand, quickly brings out her shield Aegis and shows it to the monster. On the shield is a molded picture of Medusa, although it doesn't turn you to stone, it's still pretty terrifying. The monster growls at it, but cringes away. Thalia lands nimbly on her feet and brings out an ace canister, which turns into her spear.

"For Zeus!" she cries and charges the monster. I run after her and slash at the monster as much as I can. The monster slowly disintegrates into monster dust and I think it's a goner before its tail whips out and smacks Hazel in the side. Now, I didn't even _know _the thing had a tail, I didn't see one, but it was definitely there, it had a barb on the end and everything. We run over to Hazel who's lying on her side, blood staining her shirt.

"Hazel," says Frank, obvious concern in his voice and face.

"It's okay," she says, but I can tell it's not 'okay'. Her breathing seems to have shortened and her eyes are slightly glazed over.

"Haha!" laughs someone behind us and I turn around. Except it's not a 'someone' it's a 'something', it's the monster, laughing at us. "Don't think you have won, foolish demigods. There are more of us and you will not be able to stop us all! We will conquer the world! Destroy all the demigods and then the mortals, we will take over the world!" With that, the monster finally disintegrates into monster dust.

"There it is again," mutters Percy. We lock eyes and he says, "That's pretty much what the last monster I battled said."

"That's reassuring," I say wearily and wipe my brow. I feel worn out from battling that monster and I didn't realize how tired I was.

"Do you guys have any nectar or ambrosia?" asks Thalia. I suddenly remember Hazel and stare at her in dismay.

Frank says, "I do," and brings out a bag of crushed up ambrosia. Thalia takes the bag and digs out a crumbled square of ambrosia, giving it to Hazel.

"Hold on," I say. "I think I have some nectar in my bag." Quickly running to my locker, which isn't far down the hall, I grab my bag and fish out the nectar, giving it to Thalia. "Here."

Thalia pours the nectar on Hazel's wound and she sighs. "That feels much better. Thank you."

"The wound may be gone and you may feel better, but you're still very sore," says Thalia grimly. "If we encounter another monster, which I have no doubt we will, you'll have to stay out of the battle. You have to rest while you can. Let us do the fighting."

"I agree with Thalia," says Frank. "You need to rest, get your strength back."

"But I can still fight! It doesn't hurt anymore!" protests Hazel.

"NO!" we all say at the same time and Hazel gives up. Percy and Frank help Hazel up and we all start walking, in search of another monster to battle.

* * *

**A/N: How did you guys like the chapter? Should I change anything? What do you not like about it, or do you love it? Do you have any ideas for the next chapter? Tell me by reviewing! Plz guys, this is my first story and it would mean the world to me if I got more reviews since I only have 8 :/ haha! I promise to respond to you if you do aand, if you do you get cookies! **** (::) (::) **** see? Plz review! I'm begging you! *grabs readers leg and sobs loudly* lol jk I wont do that xD Also, if you wouldn't mind following and favoriting that would be much appreciated! Thank you!**


End file.
